1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a one sheet test device and a method of testing using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, panels of a plurality of organic light emitting displays are formed and scribed on one substrate (hereinafter, one sheet substrate), which is then divided into individual panels. Before cutting and dividing from the one sheet substrate and while in a one sheet substrate state, the panels perform a lighting process, a test process, or an aging process of each panel unit. In such processes, in order to drive each panel, a side surface of the one sheet substrate supplies a signal to the one sheet substrate using a common wire. In this case, when a lighting failure occurs in one of a plurality of panels, because the lighting failure has an influence on current characteristics of panels sharing a wire with the corresponding panel, an accurate test is not performed. Further, when a short occurs in the common wire, because a current of panels that are connected to the common wire does not flow to the test device, a test for the panels is not appropriately performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not necessarily form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.